Naked Attraction
A gnome woke up somewhere in Elwynn forest, it was still dark as the sun hasn't started it's way across the sky,still the gnome could feel it was a morning or at least earlier hours of it. The gnome tried to stand up only to fall back on the ground, he cursed in Gnomish. His head was hurting pretty bad, he couldn't feel his legs and the arms felt like they were pierced by thousand needles. The gnome tried to stand up again, only to slip and the ground once again, the gnome touched himself. A suprised gasp echoed through out Elwynn forest. The gnome just realized that he was completely naked and covered in what tasted like...hmmm a butter?!. "How the he....why...what......", the little dark gnome was lost, puzzled, terrified. He didn't know how he got here in the first place. Still unable to stand up he started to crawl slowly, carefully finding his way...feeling his way around. "You should really give up parting so hard dear Rothschild....I told you not to drink that last mug yesterday...but do you every listen to me? Nooooo....you stubborn idiot!", at the word idiot the gnome slammed hard into the tree trunk. Yelping from pain and sobbing quietly from the humiliation Rothschild hugged his head tightly. It wasn't uncommon for the gnomes to speak to themselves, even to speak of themselves in third person, but swearing at yourself...the gnome was definitely short a few spells off a arcane tome. It felt like an hour or two of searching around, slamming into trees and cursing at himself for the Rothschild to finally find something. The something felt exactly like his old shoes, although they felt a little tighter then usual. Roth put one foot in the shoe, then tried looking for the second boot. Nothing....He sobbed, then quieted down, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!", Rothschild slapped himself across the forehead. He quickly recited the words for the fireball spell. If handled correctly it can work as a torch, if not...well it can burn down the building and pretty much anything else around it pretty quickly...Rothschild new it from experience....personal experience, dare I to say hands-on personal experience. Holding a fireball in his hand Rothschild looked around, his eyes reflecting the dancing flames of the ball went from interest, to puzzled look, to the look of sheer horror in half a nino-second, "Mother of!" Roth took off the "shoe", dropped the fireball and tried to run away as fast as he could. Running fast through Elwynn forest in complete darkness, with pictures of your rather short life flashing past by you tend to end usually NOT so well. The mother nature or some God perhaps decided it was enough excitement for one day for this poor gnome. Rothschild saw one last image, as his foott got caught up in the tree's roots and his head hit a rock The image was just a few seconds old. It was of a huge black bear, looking rather puzzled back at the gnome, slowly moving it's head from hand which was holding the fireball to where Rothschild's foot was. There was also something odd about bear's look...it had a feel to it...the pain, lose of faith in the whole gnomenity of Azeroth and a hint of something more...Long after the Rothschild hit that darn rock, long after the sky was finally lit by the bright sun and the birds woke up and strated flying about their own business...the bear was still sitting there with that puzzled, humiliated look, staring somewhere deep inside the forest where the gnome laid comfortably huggng a stone. "It wasn't a sh!!!!!!", Rothschild woke up, breathing hard and sweating profusely, "oeeee....". The gnome tried to calm himself, whiping the sweat of his forehead. That same dream was folowing him since the day the actualy event happened. "Thank God, noone was there to witness it", Rothschild thought as he got off the bed. Category:Stories Category:Rothschild Italic text